Sylvi Onnie
Sylvi Onnie was a famous actress and became an extremely iconic celebrity, well known for her beauty, personality, and tragic life. Early Life Sylvi Onnie was born on May 6th 1970. Her mother was June Onnie and her father unnamed. She didn't meet her father until she was twelve years old, and after getting to know him more, he soon died when he fell into a lake. She always described her relationship with her mother as "close but distant", saying that while they remained loyal and loving towards eachother, they hardly knew eachother at the same time. Career In 1976, her mother put her forward for an audition in a childrens show. Sylvi got the role but on the first date, the show was cancelled and replaced with another, which she wasn't a part of. While her mother wanted her to get into a modelling career when she turned fifteen, Syvli didn't, but did begin acting lessons in 1985. By 1986 she was noticed due to her beauty and clear talents. Her film debut was in Injected (1987). She was seventeen at the time and her performance was given highly positive reviews. Syvli went on to become an extremely famous actress, winning awards for many of her performances and always recieved almost all positive reviews. She starred in Black Clock (1988), Never (1990), Judith (1991), BREAK IT (1993), BREAK IT AND BURN (1994), Alison Marie (1996), Red Dots (1998), Her Name Was Alice (2000), and Cry For Me (2001). Her final two films became her most successful, with Her Name Is Alice being a huge success. Personal Life Sylvi became well known for her personal struggles, despite trying her best to hide them. Actors that worked with Sylvi would often notice how easily stressed she could get, but she would be desperate to continue acting as if she was a slave being forced to do so. Syvli rarely understood other peoples emotions when they tried to support her, once questioning Harrold Maten; "Are you trying to hunt me, Harrold?". Despite her beauty, Syvli was never known to be in any relationships. Sometimes described as a womanly woman, by taking a stand and not wearing makeup, Sylvi disagreed with this in interviews and said that she "didn't understand relationships... I just.... why?", looking saddened by the question at the time. When pushed to answer personal questions in interviews she would become quiet and timid, nervous and confused, often as though she was once again being hunted. Her former manager once said that she was a mouse who wanted to return to its cage. Syvli was generally stressed by all people around her but became friends with Marty Jim Watso in 1990. She would visit him at the music studio he recorded at, sitting quitely and smiling, enjoying watching Marty sing. Syvli described Marty as "her only true friend" in 1994. By 1998, she was friends with model Rosalie Bellata and enjoyed spending time with her daughter too. Sylvi said that she found them both "calm and peaceful", something easier on her mouse-like personality. Despite her quiet and strange nature, Sylvi had many admirers, and those that worked with her often said she was "the sweetest Sylvionnie you could ever meet". Sylvi would try her best to talk, laugh, giggle, and smile with her castmates and was happiest when she was acting. Directers said that once they shouted "Onnie - ACTION!", Syvli would become a different woman, no longer a mouse, and get right into the roles that she was playing. Final Year By 2001, her personality had changed after her friendships with Rosalie and Marty had continued but become more distant due to busy career schedules. Sylvi said that she had "the best time" filming Cry For Me and got on well with her co-star, Robin Dunter, who was stunned by her beauty. Remaining friends with Robin, she seemed in a happier way. In 2002 Robin was driving a truck when a snowball was thrown onto the window, blinding his view. Robin tried to stop but accidently drove over the edge of the bridge and into water. He was rushed to hospital where he was put into a coma. Sylvi was by his side in distress. Death After four months of Robin being in a coma, Sylvi was finally told that it was highly unlikely he would ever wake up again. She ran straight home after hearing the news, alongside a busy road, where she then injected herself with Baytril. Realising that she had a Baytril Burn, she rushed to put kitchen towel on it. Later holding kitchen towel to the burn, she was eating some bread at the same time. Syvli accidently mistook a piece of kitchen towel as a bit of bread. Picking it up and eating it, it became stuck on the side of her throat. In a strange panic she injected herself with more Baytril and accidently overdosed on the pet medicine. She died on July 22nd 2002 at 32 years old. Later that day, Robin woke up. After Death Her death caused a distressed reaction from the public. Warnings about how dangerous Baytril could be were sent flying around the world. Other celebrities well known for taking such medicines were raged at by Syvli fans. Syvli's family reminded everyone that she hadn't meant to cause her own death, but now that she had, she would watch over them all as Sylvionnie.